Dark Virtues
by Kat Loussier
Summary: Parody Sometimes, love doesn't have to be as pure and innocent as novels intend it to be. Love's a much more darker and sinister thing then that...
1. Prologue: Raise the Stage Once More

**A/N:** Well… since this story isn't intended to be very long, and I really should've gone back and edited it sooner, I'm going to do that right now. I'm keeping the plot the same (I really should start right everything that I want the story to have in it down…), but there will be some minor changes. But otherwise, nothing!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Not the characters from Inuyasha, not the plotline of Phantom, or the songs! (Unless I specify otherwise) Okay? No suing me! I'm just a poor high school student!

* * *

**Prologue: Raise the Stage Once More**

_Tokyo, 1891_

It has been only twenty years. Twenty years since the Tokyo Opera House was riddled with confusion, romance, and murder. It's been twenty years since I have seen her; she who disappeared into the bowels of the opera house, never seen again since.

Now she has taken to the stage once more, but she is not the young girl I once knew. She is his. His black angel, his opera's greatest star, his muse, his love.

Even now, in this time, they still reign, and I have been admitted into their ranks. The ranks of the noble youkai who have survived all of these years to live in this new era, this new Tokyo.

And now, we go to see the light of the opera ghost. The Angel of Music herself.

_Tokito Kagura

* * *

_

Short yes. But it's only the prologue, so it shouldn't be (in my opinion at least). Please read and review! I'll give you free cookies!


	2. Chapter 1: Problematic Divas

**A/N:** Prologue's done, moving onto chapter one now. But anyways. Let's see… fourteen reviews… I'll thank you guys in the bottom author's note.

… Miroku is probably a little OOC, but it's so difficult!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Problematic Divas**

Tahara Miroku rubbed his temples as he watched the rehearsal for that night's opera, _Hannibal_.

_If my ears survive, I hope the rest is not as bad as this…_ He'd had a headache since early that morning, and wasn't feeling any better now. Running his hand through his dark brown hair, he let out a large sigh. He had never realized how hard it could be to run an opera house, he now why Ryuku Bankotsu was so anxious to sell the place.

One thing that redeemed the horrible vocals of Hime Kaguya was the dancers. They were all very pretty, but he was married and very talented dancers.

"Ryuku-san, who is that young lady? The one with the brown hair and striking wine-colored eyes?" he inquired.

"You mean Aoihira Kagura-san?" Bonkotsu responded with.

"Ah, is that her name? She's quite good."

Bonkotsu gave a half-smile, "She's the daughter of our ballet mistress, Aoihira Kikyo-san, who is coming over to us at this moment."

It was true, an attractive middle-aged woman made her way over to them, "Tahara-san."

"Ah, you must be the ballet mistress, Aoihira-san," he bowed. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kikyo smiled pleasantly, "The pleasure is all mine, Tahara-san. I have heard about you."

"If I may venture to say Aoihira-san," Miroku murmured. "Your daughter is quite talented, but I was wondering as to who the beautiful young lady with the raven hair is."

Kikyo's expression hardened a little, but she kept her pleasant demeanor, "Higurashi Kagome-san."

"Any relation to the famous violinist?"

"His only child. She was orphaned at seven, upon which time I brought her here, to the ballet dormoritories."

"Ah, I meant no disrespect. I was merely curious," Miroku pardoned. "But they both are remarkably excellent dancers."

"Ari gato, Tahara-san," Kikyo bowed again. "They have become quite good."

Miroku smiled, "I should expect so. You have the reputation as one of the greatest ballet dancers of our time, and I can see clearly that you are. You have passed your skill on, Aoihira-san."

The aria came to an end, Kaguya came over, obviously, she had heard his and Kikyo's discussion, "All he wants is the dancing! Dancing girls! Pft! I will not perform if I am not given the respect I deserve!"

Miroku rushed to save the opera from losing it's star, "Hime-sama! Please do not get the wrong impression! I was only discussing with Aoihira-san how well she has taught the dancers! And since I could think of no one to discuss your marvelous voice, I could only speak of the dancers!"

He was going to regret this later. He just knew it. Kikyo was a much better conversationalist then Kaguya, she was also much nicer and polite; if a little reserved and secretive.

"Please Hime-sama! Without you there is no opera!" he begged. "Perhaps you would like to showcase your talent by singing the aria from act three! I am sure that would banish any doubt that _you_ are the true star of the Tokyo Opera!"

Kaguya seemed to agree with his praise, she puffed out her chest, causing even more of her breasts to bulge out of the top of her dress, "Very well Tahara-san. If you insist."

The music began to play, and Kaguya drew herself up to her full height. And began, "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart…_"

Before she could finish, a backdrop suddenly dropped from the ceiling, narrowly missing the diva, and crashing down instead onto the train of her costume.

This brings new meaning to the phrase 'oh shit'.

Hurrying, the stagehands and other members of the cast rushed to help the distressed diva, Miroku immediately went into damage control, "These things do happen, Hime-sama."

Unfortunatly for the new manager, Kaguya snapped, "Of course they do! They're been happening for three straight years! I will not perform unless they are stopped! I'm leaving!"

She stomped off the stage, followed by her maid, personal assistant, hair dresser, and her husband, Onigumo Naraku.

Groaning Miroku turned to Kikyo, "Please tell me there's an understudy…"

"I'm sorry Tahara-san, but there is no understudy for Kaguya-san," she began. "However, I am sure that Kagome- san will be able to sing the aria."

"Higurashi-san?" he turned to the mentioned girl, who blushed terribly, and stood half-behind Kagura, who stepped aside so she was in full view.

"M-me, Tahara-sama?" she stuttered out.

"Please do Higurashi-san," Miroku requested. "Since there is no understudy, we must have someone take Hime-san's place so that we do not have to cancel tonight's gala. I would hate to have to inform Taisho-sama that it has been cancelled."

Swallowing hard, she stepped up, "Very well Tahara-sama."

Inhaling sharply, she began, "_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while –please promise me you'll try._"

"She's amazing!" Miroku said to himself.

"_When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free – if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_"

She sang that night, "_We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea – but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…_

"_Think of of all the things we've shared and seen – don't think about the things which might have been… Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. _

"_Imagine me, trying too hard, to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, thino of the things we'll never do – there will never be a day, when I won't think of you…"_

"She really is like an angel," Sango commented to her husband.

Miroku smiled, "It was pure chance that allowed her to perform tonight, anata."

"But still, she is a beautiful singer!"

"_We never _said_, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea – but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!"_

She finished the song to loud applause and cheering. Kagome smiled and curtsied as the heavy curtains swung close.

It was the finest opening night the Tokyo Opera House had seen in many years.

And two pairs of eyes were focused on the new found star, the war for her heart had begun.

* * *

Heh, longer then the chapter were before, isn't it? Make you feel better about it? And look! I gave almost all of the characters last names (well, those that DIDN'T have any at least.)! Yes, yes, Kouga will be making his debut next chapter, and then the Phantom after that! Oooh! I can't wait!

Alright, time for those thank yous!

Kat: To those who reviewed! Here are your cookies!  
qtkag  
Kalisha  
Ayadin  
Angelina Silverwolf  
ashley  
FireintheWind  
43inuasha  
ashley (you get double cookies!)  
FireintheWind (double cookies for you too!)  
I'm the Angle of Music (Angle huh? I think you meant 'angel')  
ashely x2 (wow! double more cookies for you!)  
FireintheWind (looks like it's a triple for you!)  
Miko123

Kat: To those lovely three who added this story to their favorites, you get a plushie of your choice!  
4everinuluvr  
Angelina Silverwolf  
FireintheWind

Kat: And finally! To those who put this story on their alert lists, you get cookies in a collectible tin!  
Ayadin  
Jo31891

Thank you all! Stay tuned, please! Your reviews feed me and plot bunnies (which look rather thin at the moment...)! I won't be able to update until I get home from my weekend holiday, but then it's nose back to the grindstone for me!

Signing off!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mirror

**A/N: **Maybe abit of a surprise, but yes Kouga is Raoul. Something that you all shall have taken notice of and I would like to thank my first tworeviewers, qtkag and Kalisha. That's the kind of thing I love is when I get reviews that encourage me on. So please enjoy chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Mirror 

The silence of the opera was unbroken except for the whistle of wind as it blew the lights of the opera out. Sometimes it seemed as if the wind was saying something.

Kagome stood up alarmed as the candles of her dressing room blew out. She raced to the door and turned the handle frantically. It wouldn't open. Yet despite the hammering of her heart and her sharp breath; her mind was surprisingly calm.

Suddenly a voice that sounded like it was coming from the ceiling sang, _"Insolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triaumph!"_

This voice was male and it enraptured Kagome beguiling her into singing, _"Angel, I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me! Angel, my soul was weak; forgive me! Enter at last master!"_

His voice again;_ "Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror! I am there inside."_

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel!"_

She slowly approached the mirror which had apparently melted away. He sang commandingly to her, _"I am your angel of music; come to me, angel of music! I am your angel of music come to me, angel of music!"_

Kouga pounded on the door calling out to Kagome, but when he heard the man's voice he yelled, "Who is in there? Kagome answer me!"

"_I am your angel of music; come to me, angel of music! I am your angel of music; come to me angel of music!"_ He held out his black gloved hand and she delicately placed her hand in his.

He led her into the mirror and into a passage that led far away from the world she had long since known. She watched him as he led her along the passage.

Then she began to sing a song that came to her, _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the phantom of the opera is there inside my mind."_

He watched her sing and then led her a little further before adding in his own part, _"Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind,"_ he had added it because she had indeed glanced behind, _"the phantom of the opera is there inside your mind."_

She admitted, that voice in which he sang in could not have been produced by any mortal man. He was a tenor, with the air of someone who knew every note and how to get to one without sounding like an out of tune instrument. He hypnotised her with his voice.

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear."_

He helped her into a boat that was docked at the edge of a cavernous lake, which looked like a maze due to the extensive stone walls and pathways placed within it. _"It's me they hear."_

They then sang together, _"Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined; the phantom of the opera is there inside my/your mind."_

Then when she fell silent he sang, _"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery-"_

"_were both in you. And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the phantom of the opera is here/there inside my/your mind."_

"_He's there the phantom of the opera!"_

Kagome broke into a simple exercise, it seemed to please him for he said, "Sing my angel, sing!"

She continued her scale until they arrived at what was obviously his house. It occurred to her as she hit her highest note, at which point they docked, that she was clad in a most indecent outfit, having not finished changing. He didn't seem to have noticed; if had however, he didn't show it.

He swung his cape off his shoulders. His long silver hair held back by a black ribbon. He was clad in a black suit, and black gloves to match. His silver hair and white mask stood out in the candlelight that lit his home. He looked at her before he began to sing. _"I have brought you to the seat of sweet musics through, to this kingdom where all must pay homeage to music. Music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first had you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me to sing. For my music. My music."_

Although she didn't notice, he was nervous. His hands were clammy, good thing he was wearing gloves. He then thought the best thing to do would be to continue singing.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation; darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses…"_

He paused, and she stood up taking his hand as she stepped out of the boat. He began to lead her away from the lake, deeper into his lair.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor; grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turnyour thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night._" He released her hand and walked, slightly ran up the stairs which led to a keyboard.

"_Close you eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar and you'll live as you've never lived before."_

(Kagome's POV) Ifhe wrote this, I was thouroughly impressed. I guess that comes when you've lived in the bowels of the opera, you have plenty of free time to write songs that don't sound rushed or odd. He extended his hand and I approached to take it once more.

_"Sofly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight, the darkness of the music of the night."_

If he was trying to possess me with music, he was certainly doing it correctly. I mean, his voice alone was beautiful, I quickly resolved to try to keep that voice with me forever. He slowly progressed behind the keyboard which I stood on one side of, and passed slowly behind the candlelabras. I admit, he looked quite sexy.

"_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world; leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be!"_

He was now in front of me. I quelled an urge to pull away; he was so close. He slowly turned me around and I leaned into him. If I never saw him again, then I wanted to have plenty of memories to remember this occaison.

He slowly ran his hands along my stomach, and I closed my eyes. He was singing while he did this, _"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me,"_ he took my hand in his and placed it upon his cheek, I let it slide down._ "Savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night."_

I suddenly realised that I was feeling tired and my legs gave out beneath me. He caught me and carried me gently to a shell-like bed, that was swathed in red velvet. He laid me in it before finishing his song.

_"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the… night…"_

* * *

**A/N:** I am certain that I didn't make it clear enough WHO the Phantom is, but I'm sure it's pretty easy as there are not many characters in Inuyasha with that description. More reviews or you will never find out WHO THE PHANTOM IS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

So please review so you don't suffer the wrath of my wooden sword!


	4. Chapter 4: OG's Instructions

**A/N: **This is obviously the best fanfic I've ever written! No writer's block! Something I've had on everyone of my fanfics, not on this one; at least, not yet. On with the chapter!

**Chapter 4: O.G.'s Instructions**

"Dear, have you seen the cue? My word, I'm surprised that miss Higurashi's disappearance would cause such publicity!" Sango told her husband happily.

"Yes, I did see the cue. And overall, I am afraid Sango," Miroku stated. At her surprised expression he continued, "This publicity is bad because I just had to tell the media that we have no idea where miss Higurashi is. That and the fact that we don't a have a cast for _Il Muto_, and it's too be performed in three months!"

Sango's grin slid off her face, "Yes I can understand where you are coming from love. But what do we have for a star now? Miss Higurashi and Madame Tamashikwa has left, and we do not-"

She was interupted by none other than Kikyo Tamashikwa, looking to be in a towering rage. "I can't believe it! The nerve of you! Trying to keep that wench on the stage in place of me! This is a disgrace!" Kikyo was screeching. In answer to their glances she held out a letter written in graceful flowing hadnwriting that was writtin in crimson ink.

"Kikyo, your time at the Opera Populaire has expired. And as I am sure you are aware, Kagome Higurashi sang in your place last night; and did a much better job then you ever could, I'm sure. It is time to pack your bags and leave, for I am displeased by your continued performings at my opera house. O.G."

Miroku stared in disbelief at the letter before handing it too his wife who looked at with growing uneasiness. Before either could say anything, the Vicount and his older brother walked into the opera house's foyer.

"What is the meaning of this? Writing me this letter?" Kouga was fuming.

Sango saw the exasperated look upon her husband's face and took the letter. It simply said, _"Do not attempt to see miss Kagome Higurashi again."_ Sango handed the letter to her husband and shook her head. Whoever this O.G. was, he was quite specific about how this opera house was to be run.

Miroku and Sango broke into song in an attempt to keep Kikyo as their star._"Prima Donna, first lady of the stage, your devotees are on their knees to implore you."_

A brisk voice interupted them, "Kagome Higurashi has returned."

Kouga looked joyfully at her, "May I see her?"

"No," Kagura replied. "She is tired and needs her rest." Kagura looked at Kara who nodded and dashed up the stairs.

She handed them a letter, "They are the terms and conditions that Kagome Higurashi has been returned to you upon." She bowed and retreated down the stairs.

They all looked expectantly at Kouga who read the letter aloud, _"My esteemed mangers, as you are no doubt aware, I have returned Kagome Higurashi too you, but there are a few conditions that apply to her return. She shall be playing the Countess in the upcoming performance of 'Il Muto', and Kikyo shall be playing the pageboy. My ears shall no more be plagued by her horrendous singing. Secondly, Box Five is to be left open, something I noticed in the presentation of 'Hannibal', that was not obeyed. I hope in the near future that you will listen and obey my instructions. I remain your servant, O.G."_

"Humph, I thought you would resort to childish tricks too help your **lover**!" Kikyo spat at Kouga.

"I do not think my brother could have written that, he was only reunited with miss Higurashi the night previous," the Count explained.

"If what you are saying is true, Sesshomaru-sama, then who is this O.G.?" Miroku asked. He looked at everyone, then said, "We will continue our plans for _'Il Muto',_ despite these letters. Kikyo, you shall, of course, be playing the Countess, as we could never have asked for someone with poise and grace such as yourself, and miss Higurashi shall be playing the page boy."

Kara and Kagura departed right after this announcement. "What will we tell Kagome?" Kagura was saying frantically. "She had heart set on playing that part to please her mentor!"

"Yes, I know that!" Kara added. "I'm more concerned about what he might do… all these pranks have been harmless, yes, but ultimatly, we don't know how he'd react if his pupil did not perform in the role that he wanted her too.

"Sometimes we can't do much else but listen. Give others our ears but never our hearts."

"I think Kagome's already given her heart up for bidding," Kagura told Kara sorrowfully. "It's only a matter of time. The Viscount obviously is in love with her. He'd be the perfect match for any woman."

"Speaking of perfect men," Kara steered the conversation off of Kagome as they headed toward their dorminitory. "I saw you talking to the Count. Is there a possible marriage in the future?"

"Hey! He was only asking me about the runnings of the opera house!" Kagura exclaimed softly. At Kara's piercing stare, "And whether or not I was single."

"I knew it! And what did you tell him?"

"I asked him what he meant in saying that. He replied that he thought I was a beautiful young woman with grace and prowess. I thanked him for his words and replied that I was single."

"So there could be a possible marriage in the future?"

"I'd like to see Kagome married first. Then I'll worry about myself."

"You're selfless Kagura. You can be a little selfish, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah right! And you'll marry the Viscount!"

"Kara! Kagura!" Kagome muttered from her bed. She sat up as her friends walked over. "What's the news?"

"We'll start with the bad first," Kara began. "You'll be playing the pageboy, while Kikyo will be playing the Countess."

"Oh," Kagome breathed. "Well, I'll still try my best!"

"Secondly, Kagura might marry the Count!" Kara burst out. Kagura blushed and Kara was proudly beaming.

"But Kara… that would leave you without a man in your life!" Kagome told the young girl.

"I know. But I want my friends to be happy!" Kara explained. "Plus, I just haven't found the right man yet. You're lucky Kagome, you've got Kouga, and the Phantom!"

"Ah, yes. We arrive back at the Phantom," Kagura mused. "What did he look like?"

"Quite hansome actually," Kagome replied. "Sexy even."

"Unlike Kouga?" Kara joked.

"Well, Kouga's hansome alright," Kagome sighed.

"You said the Phantom and your Angel are the same," Kara suggested.

"They are," Kagome replied.

Kagura left to see what roles she and Kara would playing. Kara offered to braid Kagome's hair.

"You can talk about your experience," Kara muttered.

"It was magical. His home is beautiful; full of candles, and very attractive. He's a composer you know… and a lyricist. The song he sang me was much better then the drabble we sing in operas."

Kara had braided Kagome's hair and shoved a few hairpins in, creating a bun of sorts. Kara's hair was braided and slung over her shoulder; she had never been one for style. "But the oddest thing was, there was a striking similiarity to Sesshomaru-sama in his face."

"Kagome-chan," Kara had never used that term, not in years. "Maybe… maybe you were dreaming that. The de Chagney household is very esteemed, why would a son of theirs hide themselves away in the bowels of an opera house?"

_"I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man…_

_"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask…?"_

Kagura reenterd the room, "Mother says that we shouldn't talk of the Phantom. She abstains that he doesn't like it when people talk of him."

Kagome looked at her hands, she flexed her fingers slightly. "Well, rehersal can't start without us, now can it?"

"I don't think it can," Kara smiled. The three friends exited the room happily chatting about the roles to which they had been assigned.

* * *

My longest chapter ever. Over 1400 words. I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so you readers out had better review! (points at readers who have their mouses' hovering over the review button)

Reviewers: (read other fanfics)

Hawk Chic: That's it... (pulls out wooden sword) JUST REVIEW ALREADY! OR I'LL GO BACK TO PLAYING SOUL CALIBUR III AND READING CERES CELESTIAL LEGEND!

Reviewers: (start reviewing)

Anyways, thank you to my seven special people who have reviewed my story thus far. (eyes tear up) THANK YOU ALL! (breaks down in corner)

Hawk Chic


	5. Chapter 5: Il Muto

**A/N:** Well, let's see, two other fanfics I should be working on, but hey, maybe if I finish this one I can concentrate on my others. Then I can finish them all and start some new ones. Yes, this fanfic is my number one priority. Must finish this story…

* * *

**Chapter 5: 'Il Muto'**

* * *

(Kagome's POV)

It's hard to believe that only four months ago I made my big debut. I mean, according to Sango-san, I garnered much attention during my absence. My guess is that is why there are so many here at the opera tonight, to see me perform.

"Kagome, are you okay? You look slightly pale," Kara inquired from where she stood beside me.

I smiled at her, "Never been better!" Kara wasn't in a very large role; she doesn't have a carrying voice, like myself, or a strong stage presence, like Kikyo-sama. But she is a sweet thing, which was why everyone loved her.

I briefly hugged her, "Good luck with your ballet!" She squeezed back before pushing me gently onto the stage.

I then began randomly waving my duster around; see there wasn't exactly fixed choreography for this part of role.

"_Serafimo – your disguise is perfect!"_ Kikyo crooned. Offstage, I heard a knock, that was Naraku's cue. _"Why who can this be?"_

Kagura opened the door and something happened to make the audience laugh, I wouldn't know, I had my back to them.

Naraku was playing Don Attilia, _"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband._

"_My love – I am called to England on affairs of Statem and must leave you with your new maid."_ He then turned to the audience, "Although I would happily take the maid with me."

Kikyo then added, "The old fool is leaving!" Naraku left the stage, and Kikyo continued to sing her part, _"Serafimo away with this pretense!"_ At this part I removed the skirt revealing Serafimo to be a man,_ "You cannot speak – but kiss me in my husband's absence." _I leaned behind her fan and stuck my arms out to her sides, she spat in my face.

(The Phantom's POV)

It wasn't difficult to replace Kikyo's bottle of red wine (A/N: Don't expect me to know what that stuff that they spray in her mouth, I'm guessing here, and it looks like red wine so that's what I'm saying it is.) with a little concoction of my own. As far as I knew, no one had seen me.

Once that was down, I slipped into the rafters. This is _my_ opera house, I know every nook and cranny of it, I can get from point A to be point B without being seen. I slipped into the small room where the crank holding the chandeliar in place was.

Here, there was a door which led out onto a blacony that spanned the opera's ceiling. I paused for a moment to watch the opera. Kagome was doing an excellent job, albeit, not in the role she deserved, but she was obviously doing her best.

Of course I couldn't see very well from here, but that little ass, the Vicount was in MY box. The chorus sang below, _"Poor fool, he doesn't know! Hoho, hoho, hoho. If he knew the truth, he'd never go!"_

"Did I not instruct," my voice boomed throughout the opera house, causing everyone to look around. "That box five was to be kept empty?"

(Regular POV)

The moment the Phantom spoke, the opera was full of murmurs and people craning their necks, trying to tell where the voice was coming from. Jaken, the main flyman of the opera house spotted him near the ceiling and left to take care of him.

"It's him," Kagome murmured. Kagura looked at her friend.

Kikyo pointed her fan at Kagome and snapped, "Your part is silent, little toad!" She smiled at the audience before walking over to her attendant. Who sprayed the Phantom's concoction into her mouth.

When she returned to the stage, the maestro, Shippo, began the piece from the place which it had stopped at.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak but kiss me in my – croak!"

Everyone stared, the music stopped and the audience laughed, believing it to be part of the show. Ironicaly, it wasn't.

"_Poor fool, he makes me laugh – croak!"_ Kikyo shrieked and ran off the stage.

Miroku and Sango, who had hurried down to the stage when Kikyo started croaking, stood in front of the now-drawn curtain, Miroku spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen. 'Il Muto' will continue in ten mintues when miss Higurashi will be playing the countess!" He pulled her out, the crowd cheered.

"In the meantime, we present to you the Act III ballet," Sango added. "Thank you!"

"Hurry get ready!" Miroku hissed. The two managers returned to their box, Kouga, who had stood up this whole time sat down again.

The audience laughed while the stage was changed and the performers and ballerinas collided.

Finally, the stage was set, and live sheep were brought out. The ballet continued oblivious to the struggle going on in the rafters.

Flickers of movement could be observed.

(Kagome's POV)

Kaede-san was helping me dress, but when I heard screams and hurried footsteps from outside, I hurried outside.

(Kouga's POV)

When the stagehand dropped to the stage, I stood up and dashed to backstage. "Kagome!" I grabbed her wrists and tried to drag her away.

But she grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a staircase which we immiedatly ran up.

* * *

It's short, I know, but I wanted a slight cliffie, and also I have plans for the next chapter, which will be much, MUCH longer. I promise it will be longer.

Me: (finishes tying a reviewer to a rocket) There done! (runs and jumps into bunker pokes head out with army helmet on) FIRE! (pushes big shiny red button, bunker explodes) AHHHHHHH!(coughs, is crispy black) Ouch… (passes out)


End file.
